The Truth Is Always The Coldest
by oichigo-11
Summary: Pitch has always been with Jack Frost. Even when he didn't realize it; now this sudden turn happened and Jack Frost doesn't know what to do...will he chose the Guardian's or Pitch?


Title - The truth is always the coldest

Summary - Pitch has always been with Jack Frost. Even when he didn't realize it; now this sudden turn happened and Jack Frost doesn't know what to do...will he chose the Guardian's or Pitch?

* * *

It's always been so dark.

For I live in the shadows and only the shadows.

I was tricked, but not by whom I would think.

I was left to live in the shadows forever, so I changed and embraced it.

I became what he would fear the most.

I became fear itself.

* * *

Laughter filled the area as two siblings played on the frozen pond, in the shadows something watched as the laughter died when the ice began to crack; the thing watched as the brother saved the sister only to fall into the icy water.

"Poor child"

It mumbled as it formed into a human and began walking forward and stood in front of the watery hole; he watched the air bubbles pop at the surface before it went still.

"You are a cruel man, Man in the Moon"

It commented before it vanished from sight, leaving the child in the icy waters below. Only to see that child again three hundred years later.

* * *

The thing watched Jack Frost in the shadows with a blank expression as it followed Jack Frost around, it would smirk when Jack Frost yelled at the Man in the Moon.

"Why am I here?! Why won't you answer me?!"

Jack would yell every so often at the moon when people would pass through him, since they didn't believe in Jack Frost. After all, it was just a saying. It would stay in the shadows while still doing its job…causing fear to little children mostly but some adults if they need it.

"Just a little longer"

It would promise to itself and to Jack Frost, when it did; Jack Frost would turn around and look around like someone had spoken to him, before Jack Frost would frown and have the wind take him home.

* * *

It has always had an unusual soft spot for Jack Frost, mostly because it knew what the Man in the Moon had planning. Then the day had finally came, and it turned into one of the powerful forms of fear; which struck fear into the children and allowed them to believe in it once again.

"_Leave the light on! Or he'll get me!"_

The children would plea and beg, which was music to its ears and only made it stronger and grow underneath the world; it became something that the Guardian's had to worry about.

"_There is nothing under your bed or in the closet; go to sleep"_

The parents and babysitters would reply, they have grown too old…to remember what fear it brought. It became a well-known form of fear.

It became the Boogeyman…His name was Pitch.

* * *

He still watched over Jack Frost and narrowed his golden eyes when Jack Frost was picked as the next Guardian, just as the Man in the Moon wanted. He smirked and finished before he showed up at the Tooth Palace and used his Nightmare's to eat up the small little tooth fairies.

"Come to me Jack Frost"

It took a little while but Jack Frost finally found his way to the lair of the Boogieman, he noticed how on guard he was, which only made him smile more.

"Jack Frost. I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up"

Jack Frost spun around to see the tall man who the others had called Pitch. Jack Frost glared at him which didn't change anything on the man's face.

"Lower your stick, Child"

He commented as he held up the case that held Jack Frost's teeth and memories.

"Is this what you came looking for?"

He asked as he melted into the shadows when Jack Frost tried jumping at him, he formed on another ledge and looked at him.

"You do not know what forces you are messing with, Jack Frost."

"Why should I believe you?"

Jack Frost shot back as his ice blue eyes narrowed, he held the stick in front of him and at the other.

"You're the Boogieman"

He laughed a deep and dark chuckle, which had Jack Frost blush slightly.

"That I am Jack Frost. But I know what is going on"

He vanished again and was suddenly behind Jack Frost, he grabbed Jack's arms and held him still.

"You are being used, Jack Frost. By everyone you think is your friend…the Guardian's do not care for you as I do"

He moved away and stood in front of Jack Frost and held out his case.

"Take it, Jack Frost. And ask your friends the truth"

He watched at Jack Frost took the case and looked at him before Jack Frost ran off back to the door and back to the Guardian's.

"You have not won, Man in the Moon"

* * *

He waited as he looked at his own model of the Earth, he watched as they slowly grew dimmer and dimmer. He smirked as the Nightmare's came over, but they brought a guest.

"Jack Frost; back so soon?"

He asked as he looked over at Jack Frost who was gripping his case hard enough that it was starting to ice over.

"So, I'm only here for my powers?!"

Jack Frost yelled as he threw the case at him, which was easily caught; but he didn't speak yet, he just waited, knowing that more was to come.

"T-they…I thought"

Jack Frost shook his head as the room started to get colder and frost began to form on the walls and now empty cages.

"I-I don't know what to do! I-I thought…"

Jack Frost grabbed his head as more frost and ice began to cover his walls more, the Nightmares beside him became frozen in place, which only made him arch an eyebrow at Jack Frost's power.

"You can join me"

He offered as he walked over to Jack Frost and lifted his head and noticed tears in his eyes; Jack Frost's ice blue eyes widened as he looked into golden eyes.

"B-But…"

Jack Frost mumbled as he searched his face and eyes for any form of lies; tears fell when Jack Frost found none.

"I was also betrayed and left in the shadows and darkness alone. Join me and be my queen"

He stepped back and held out his hand to Jack Frost, his black sand swirled around it as he waited; after all it was Jack Frost's chose if he would join him or not. Jack Frost looked at his hand and back behind his shoulder before he looked at the hand again, slowly Jack Frost's hand shook.

* * *

He smirked and waited as he stood in the middle of a roof and watched as the Guardian's tried to help Tooth with collecting teeth; he sent Nightmare's to grab their attention which worked like magic. He kept the smirk as the showed up…all but one.

"It looks as if you are missing one"

He teased them as they all glared at him, he just chuckled as he summoned more Nightmare's to face them, and he could tell that the Guardian's were weakling which made this all better

"Alright, mate! I don't know what ya told the little bugger"

He smirked at them, as another voice ran out which made their eye's widened.

"He told the truth"

Jack Frost's voice came from all over before black sand rose and Jack Frost came out of the sand and looked at him, his ice blue eyes hard with anger and hate.

"Jack!"

Tooth slightly fluttered forward as she frowned and held her hands close to her chest, which only made Jack Frost glare harder at them.

"Don't 'Jack' me! How could you! I thought...I thought you were my friends, but you're just using me like the Man in the Moon!"

Jack Frost yelled as he looked at the man beside him and at their out stretched hand, Jack Frost swallowed a little nervous as the other warned him not to do it. He smirked as Jack Frost grabbed his hand and the black sand surrounded him and trapped him in a ball.

"Jack!"

Everyone yelled as Sandy waved his hands and got his sand into a whip; Sandy wrapped a golden sand whip around his arm and started to pull. Trying to get him away from Jack Frost. He only smirked when the sand froze and broke away.

"Jack Frost. Time to wake up"

He stated as the sand dispersed and a black haired Jack Frost was left standing by him; slowly Jack Frost lifted his head and opened his eyes to show hate filled dull golden eyes. Tooth gasped as she tried to flutter closer to Jack Frost before Bunny stopped her when Jack Frost gave a sharp tooth grin at them. He moved over to Jack Frost and wrapped his arms around him, he called back his Nightmare's and his black sand swirled around them as they began to vanish.

"Your move. Man in the Moon"

All that was left of them was some black sand and Jack Frost's crushed and iced over teeth case; Tooth fluttered over to it and picked it up before she looked back at the others who shared her expression of dread.

"We lost"

* * *

A/N: Oh please let me know what you thought. Its my first Rise of the Guardian's fic


End file.
